Experiment Gone Wrong
by Apurvachan
Summary: The sexy shopkeeper, Kisuke Urahara has invented another of his ingenious ideas. But things go downhill when the experiment goes awary and Shuri can't help but feel that there's more to thr invention than meets the eye. UraharaXOC


**_Experiment gone wrong (A Kisuke Urahara one shot for BleachMyLife)_**

_**Basics**__**  
**_Name: Shuri Natazaki

Nicknames: Ri (_Shunsui)_, Oceany (_Yachiru_)

Looks: shoulder length dark blue hair, and ocean blue eyes. She usually wears a short-sleeved Shinigami outfit with black arm warmers.

Personality: Calm, sarcastic, level-headed, has her hyper moments, way too trusting

Likes: parties, sparring, relaxing

Dislikes: killing, paperwork, and dumbasses

Crush: Will either be Urahara Kisuke, Kyoraku Shunsui, or Ukitake Jushiro.

Friends: Jushiro, Shunsui, Iba, Kisuke, Youruichi, Sajin, Rukia, Sentaro, Kiyone

Enemies: no one really

Weaknesses: trusts to easily. When people betray her trust, it takes forever to get it back.

Past: Grew up with Shunsui and Jushiro and she is best friends with the captains. Has a bad family secret that only the two of them and Kisuke know about.

_**Soul Reaper stuff:**_

Squad: 1

Rank: 3rd Seat

Zanpaktou:

Name: Umi No Okami

Looks: (Spirit) Light blue wolf with piercing black eyes. (Sword) Basic katana

Personality: Protective. _Very _protective. Dislikes people in general, aside from Shuri, and the three who have made it on his list: Jushiro, Shunsui, and Kisuke.

Shikai Call: "Slam 'em down now, Umi No Okami!"

Bankai: Ocean Master Umi No Okami (Info) Umi No Okami comes and fights merged with me. Have the ability to control all water around. This water, when coming in contact with any weapon destroys it.

**One short starts:**

Entering the world of living through the Senkaimon, Shuri Natazaki hovered momentarily in the air watching over the humans milling about with their work. How naïvely they led their lives rushing through each moment. Of course it took a Shinigami who had decades at their expense to learn the importance of stopping and enjoying the essence of life. It had been a long time since she had last visited the human world and hollow bashing being her favourite work; she had jumped at the opportunity like a cat does to milk when old Yamamoto offered this mission. Speaking of cats, she had promised Youruichi that she would definitely visit her the next time she came. Urahara Kisuke was a completely different matter; that old perverted geezer never ceased bugging her with his stupid advances and mysterious behaviour. But that was how he was and she was grateful that he had been a true friend when she needed them the most.

Deciding not to mull over the past too much, Shuri shunpoed her way to the small candy shop that was Urahara Shoten. Searching for the black cat that was her feline friend she was surprised to feel absolutely no trace of the said shape shifter's reiatsu. Shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant manner, she walked towards the open door and knocked twice before entering the Shoten. A queer sight met her as she saw a visibly shaken Tessai (which was quite out of character for the burly helper and Kido master) and an equally irritated Rukia patting him sympathetically. "Umm Rukia, what exactly happened? Tessai, are you okay?" Shuri asked with growing suspicion. Something told her that her mad genius of a friend was somehow behind this. "It's good to see you after a long time Natazaki-san", Rukia greeted her with a frown. She further stated matter of factly, "Urahara-san went berserk with one of his experiments." Bingo. "Figures, but how did Tessai get involved?" Shuri asked, her brows knitting in confusion.

Tessai was an intelligent man who knew not to get involved into Kisuke's inventions fuelled just by curiosity, many decades of experience proved that. But that would mean just one thing, "He asked Tessai to help him and it went terribly wrong didn't it?" she asked guessing her friend's misadventures. "Actually…" Rukia was interrupted by a loud crash and the sound of glass splintering. "I think Rukia you should help Tessai, I will check out what's going on inside." Before Rukia could say anything, Shuri opened the Shoji door and entered the room. Even before she could turn she heard the door click audibly, signalling that it had been locked. "Kisuke?" she asked venturing a step further. A strange odour filled her senses as she started feeling waves of nausea hit her with profound force. Clutching the nearest wall for support, she resisted the urge to throw up, trying to steady herself and overcome her giddiness.

It so happened that the wall she had been clutching was Urahara Kisuke himself in his trademark striped green hat and matching cloak with clogs. Some things never changed, Shuri observed; but she had to admit that he had maintained his physique over the years in spite of giving up his Shinigami duties. His rock solid biceps and firm torso were testament to that. "Enjoying yourself, Shuri-Chan?" he asked with a playful smirk while gently caressing her fingers. Slapping his hand away, she asked with narrowed eyes. "And what the heck do you think you are doing?" Giving her an amused laughter, he fanned himself before pulling the fan close to his face shielding it except for his eyes which were shadowed by the hat. "I have been tinkering with things a bit here and there", he admitted with a nod of his head. "What did you invent this time that had poor Tessai shaking like a leaf in stormy wind? And pray tell me what awful thing have you been keeping in this room? Seems like it has rotten since I last came here, the Seireitei's dump smells better than this!" she said pinching her nose to evade the smell.

"Ah! That is the very cause of all this. You see I have been trying to map the weaknesses of enemies with a help of a certain device that creates within them a hormonal change. They start experiencing an irrational fear which plays upon their mind almost controlling it to believe that their worst nightmares are turning true. However…" as he was about to complete the sentence a loud yelp of agony issued through the basement. Ignoring her own growing apprehension which she deemed as a symptom of Urahara's experiment gone wrong, she approached the ladder carefully while throwing furtive glances at Kisuke. "What exactly is in there?" she asked pointing towards the opening. He gave a sadistic smile unlike himself before whispering, "You won't find out unless you look for yourself wouldn't you?" the creepy look on his face told Shuri that even he hadn't been spared from his own medicine but how he was smiling was a mystery to itself.

Staring at the opening to the underground basement, she contemplated whether or not to enter. Another mournful scream escaped its dark recesses and now she was facing apprehension and foreboding along with a mix of heightened curiosity. "How long are you going to wait up here? C'mon!" and with that Kisuke gave her a push the force of which sent her plummeting down the ladder. Cursing him with all the profanities that she knew, Shuri dusted herself off the rocky terrain to look around herself. The source of the awful wailing seemed to be coming from everywhere, echoing off the vast space and the enormity that left her open to attacks from all sides spread an irrational fear throughout her body. "Boo!" a voice whispered in her ear and she jumped with shock, her heart skipping several beats due to the unknown invader. Gripped by fear, she unsheathed her sword only to see that it was Urahara. "You dumb idiot! Don't scare me like that! I could have died from a heart attack!" she bellowed while hitting him with the blunt side of Umi No Okami.

"It's nice to hear that some way or the other I do make you heart race, my dear Ri-Chan!" he gave her a cheesy smile which would have shamed even Kyoraku. "Did that experiment cause an explosion to knock off your head or something?" she asked him. Any further reply that Kisuke could have made was drowned out by a shriek louder, painful and even more unnerving than before. Cringing visibly, Shuri felt Kisuke's arm which gently grasped her waist almost welcome. Almost. "I know you don't like being so close to anyone but given the circumstances, we will have to stick together." "You do know that it's just a phrase and we really don't have to appear like we are stuck at the hip!" even though she was being stubborn about it, she couldn't help but feel a bit safer with him so close to her. WAIT! What was she thinking? That gas had poisoned her and it was the nausea working against her better judgement, she reasoned. There was no way in the whole world that she would fall for Urahara Kisuke! But looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but agree that he was, in fact, good looking. The messy blonde hair, sharp nose, mesmerising eyes and intelligence made him a sexy package.

"I think I can sense it coming closer, watch out." He cautioned, as she absent-mindedly drew her sword, gripping it as if her life depended on it. Well technically it did, but as the moans and groans increased in decibels, she felt the will drain out of her and her knees give away below her. But luckily Kisuke was there to catch her firmly, supporting her weight. Suddenly she saw something moving behind the periphery of her vision and she vaguely pointed in the direction. She looked up at Kisuke and was surprised to see him smirk. Or was it just a play of light for he seemed to be concentrating hard the next moment, all traces of smirks disappearing from his face prompting her to wonder whether she was losing her sight as well. With a loud roar something pounced on them from behind a stone and Shuri screamed at the top of her lungs, before flash stepping out of the way, dragging a haggard Kisuke along her. She didn't stop until she had covered a fairly great distance only to fall onto the ground from exhaustion, pulling Kisuke on top of her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him before blushing at the proximity between them. "Never been better", this time he actually smirked at her and she felt her mind disintegrating into a jelly like substance, unable to think straight. "I thought I was going to die there." She admitted to him timidly placing her hands on his chest while he pulled her closer to himself in a sitting position. "I thought I was never going to be able to tell you, how much I truly love you", she looked deeply into his eyes, shocked at her own words but determined by their truth as well. He smiled, truly grinned like a child on Christmas before positioning her on his lap and kissing her forehead. "Me too Shuri, me too." They heard the monster roar again and Kisuke looked at her with a worried face but her's reflected nothing but confidence. "And with you by my side, I can face anything in the world." She stood up and got into a defensive mode, clutching Umi No Okami in her hand. "Wait Shuri, I need to tell you something…" but his words were drowned by another shriek. The roaring menace gave a final cry before coming into view. ""Slam 'em down now, Umi No Okami!" and with that whatever it was reduced to…tufts of white cotton?

A growling form of messed up orange fur and mangled cotton came into view to reveal a groaning Kon fitted with a tape recorder. "Devil woman, what have you done to me? Do you know how much it hurts when the stuffing comes out? If it hadn't been for the pleasure that you provide to the eye, I would have…" slamming a foot in his face while drawing more cotton, Shuri said, "What the…? What is Kon doing here? And…" putting two and two together, "Urahara Kisuke, did you plan this all along since the time I entered this world?" she asked with a dangerous edge to her voice. "I can explain, it was all for a good cause! Shuri-Chan you love me don't you?" but all pleas fell on deaf ears. "Bankai" she whispered as her Zanpakutou disappeared into thin mist while merging with her. A huge wave of water gushed towards Kisuke who was already running towards the ladder. "But you still love me don't you, Shuri?" he asked raising his voice over the torrents of water. "Take care of him Umi No Okami", she said in a menacing manner and Urahara Kisuke was sure it would take a lot more than puppy eyes to persuade the women he loved. Maybe another invention might convince her…but right now he would have to get out of his training grounds, alive!

_Author's note: _Urahara developed a device which manipulates a person's emotions making him/her believe that their worst fears are happening in reality. Though Kisuke invented it to use it against Shuri as a prank it accidently got triggered by Tessai affecting him and Kisuke. It resulted in Tessai being badly shaken and Kisuke displaying sadistic and crazier behaviour than usual. I thought that just in case it wasn't clear enough in the story, I should explain it.


End file.
